Star Fox Adventure: Serena and Tech
by XSDStitch
Summary: Serena finds herself at Dinosaur Planet after something went wrong with Cids latest Tech Experiment and meets Tech, a girl on the mission to help Fox on this Planet.


Darkness… while she should comfortable with it. This type of darkness isn't really welcoming… it is the type of darkness that comes without warning and you never know how the world around you is like when you emerge from this.

The mind is blurry like the sight as Serena slowly rises from this darkness. The last clean memory he had was that Cid shouldn't tamper with the time machine… then… Lea happened. At least her mind assumes it was Lea… him coming in, an explosion by a fireball… that are signs of him.

However instead of a burning feeling she felt cold. Very cold! Normally she would be alarmed but the blurry feeling prevents her to grasp the situation. Then she heard a voice… female as far her mind could tell. Slowly everything got back into one picture, the view going to be clear.

"Hey! Are you alright?" asks an unfamiliar voice and Serena looks and saw a girl… to be exact a white owl with a blue top.

"I… guess so" told Serena and with the girls help she slowly rose up and looks around. She was in a snowy region. This explains the coldness.

Well Serena shook her head once and asks "Where… where am I? I am still in Radiant Garden?"

"Radiant Garden?" asks the girl "Far from it! You are on Dinosaur Planet!"

Great… a complete different world. One she didn't even hear about before. Well… at least the girl knew what Radiant Garden is.

"Great… Cid's tinkering send me straight to a different world… I tell him my mind once I am home" told Serena and the other girl laughs weakly "Cid? As in the mechanic from the Restorations Committee of Radiant Garden?"

"Yes! Why?"

"How should I break it to you… he is death. For good 500 years"

"I am in the future… I kill him once I am back" told Serena. The girl laughs weakly "Well… my dad has a time machine so… how about you help me here and I bring you to him?"

"Sounds like an idea" told Serena "I am Serena"

"Tech" told the owl and Serena asks "Wait… the Tech who battled in this big tournament in Olympic Coliseum?"

"Yes. So you must be THAT Serena. It's an honor to meet you"

"Thanks" told Serena and once she got enough strength she used a spell that kept her warm and asks "What's the situation?"

"The planet is falling apart and we have to find out what is going on. Due… some differences with the system that houses the planet and the rest of the known universe, I was supposed to meet up a fox named Fox McCloud. But… due the broken planet thing and so, the meet up didn't work. In fact I don't even know where to get where he should be"

"So we are on the wrong place?"

"That's right" told Tech "We have to reach the Queen of the EarthWalker tribe to know what is going on"

"Then we should move" agreed Serena

The two girls walked through the snowy environment, until they saw a ship flying over and they runs to see where this ship is going.

They looked over a corner and saw that two dinosaurs are waiting underneath the ship and a cage with a triceratops was lowered down.

The two dinosaurs hit the little one and chased him into a cave which closed down a door.

"Ok… who are they?" asks Serena and Tech just told "Z! Tell us what you can do"

"Affinitive! The two blue dinosaurs are members of the SharpClaws tribe, a militaristic band of reptilian pirates. The orange and purple one was Prince Tricky, heir to the throne of the EarthWalker Tribe." Told Techs device and Serena mused "looks like they kidnapped the prince. Guess it isn't always the princess that needs to be saved"

"Very funny" told Tech and they walked over to the door. Tech inspects it and told "Somewhere here must be a switch to open this thing up"

"And I think I found it" told Serena stepping back and shoots a fireball at the field above the door, musing "I wonder how these guys manage to open this door?"

"Don't don't know" told Tech and they rushed in as the door was open up. Inside they saw the two SharpClaw members beating up Tricky and Serena told "How about you go for somebody of your size?"

They turned to her and talked something… but Serena didn't understood them so she shrugs and threw two ice balls at them freezing the captors up to the head

Tricky, scared form this runs away and Tech called "Wait!"

Rushing after him they saw that the tripped over and rolls down a cliff.

"Great" told Serena "What now?"

"We use this" countered Tech who has grabbed a speedster which was standing in the cave. Serena climbs on, holding on the owl and she chuckles "Funny thing to be hugged by a fox!"

"A fox?" asks Serena and looked at herself… she hadn't noticed yet that she was a blue furred fox with black stripes. Shrugging at that she just told "Just rides this thing"

They rushed down the cliff, following the still rolling prince tricky until they reach the end of it and fall into a lake.

They got out of the water and Tricky began to talk but the girls didn't understand until Z stated "Translator activated"

"… Hot spring or you two were frozen by now!" told Tricky and laughs

"Watch out!" told Serena "If it weren't for us you would be still in there, getting a beat up!"

"Hey! Watch out! My dad's a King EarthWalker and he'll bash you up!"

"Not if I freeze, grill or zap him before hand!" countered Serena "Or worse!"

"I don't think he will do any bashing! He's been captured" told a male voice and they turned to see another fox coming up to them "That's why his mother sends me up to save him."

"Fox McCloud I assume?" asked Tech and Tricky asks "is my mom Ok?"

"Yes. That's right. And she'll be just fine, but we need to get you home." Told Fox before turning to the girls "And you are?"

"I am Tech, and this is Serena. We are send to help you out… though the landing didn't work out like it should have"

"I see! Then let's go back to deliver Tricky to his mother" told Fox and the two girls agree. Following Fox, they passed through a few lakes, some frozen some terrible cold, until they got into a cave which connects this snowy mountain with the place where the palace of the EarthWalker Tribe is placed and in the moment they came out, they heard a roar and Tricky shouts "mom!" and runs off

The three left behind people just shrugs and went after him. Once they were in the palace, Tricky was by his mother and asked "She is gonna be Ok, isn't she?"

"She will be" told Serena "Just let me handle it"

"We need to find White GrubTubs. My mom gives them to me when I'm not feeling well." Told Tricky and Fox told "It looks like she'll need…" then he saw Serena having placed her hands on the queen "A lot… what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" asks Serena and began to cast healing magic on the queen "I treat her wounds. IF you need to look for these GrubTubs, be my guest but don't complain if you don't need them anymore once you are back"

"Trust her on this one Fox." Told Tech "She knows what she is doing"

"Alright fine!" told Fox.

It seems like an hour until Serena stopped to cast the healing magic and the queen raised "Thank you. Thank you for saving my son and me"

"Not a trouble your majesty" told Tech "But what is going on here?"

"This is all the work of General Scales. He is the ruler of the SharpClaw Tribe, a nasty bunch of pirates who have always wanted to rule Dinosaur Planet. We have always been able to stop his attacks but this time he's somehow become stronger and defeated our army at the Krazoa Palace."

"And the breaking planet?" asks Serena and the queen explains "Within Krazoa Palace he broke the seals of the Force Point Temples. The planet is rich with a magical force. A force so strong that it is continually pushing our world apart. To stop this, four SpellStones were placed inside the Force Point Temples. With the seals broken, Scales entered the temples and removed the SpellStones. With nothing to hold back the magic force the planet was torn apart."

"So in short to fix that, we need to get the SpellStones back" told Tech "Sounds easy on paper"

"My son will remain with you" told the queen "For only a dinosaur of noble birth can breathe life into the SpellStones"

"I knew here was a catch" told Serena and just as Fox tried to protest about this plan, Serena cuts off "Either we take him with us or have to wait until I am done with the queen"

"I thought she is already fine" told Fox however Serena shook her head "I only too work on the worst. She is still weakened and needs more treatment. At the time I am done, I am sure you could have placed back one or two SpellStones… and then comes a matter of rest afterwards"

"Makes sense" told Tech "Don't worry your Majesty! We will take care of your son"

"Thank you! And he knows the planet well" told the Queen "Now our spies have indicated that Scales was last seen in DarkIce Mines. I know the GateKeeper Garunda Te, a silly fellow, but he can guide you to the SpellStone. Go back to the SnowHorn Wastes and find him."

"God it!" told Fox and the queen ads "And I think you need this." And dropped a key "The SharpClaw dropped when they attacked me. Maybe it'll come in use somewhere?"

"We can always need a key" told Tech and picks it up "see you later" and left with Fox

Serena shook her head "Well… back to your treatment" and starts again to use healing spells on the queen.

In the meanwhile, Tech, Fox and Tricky were back in the Snowy Mountains, known as SnowHorn Wastes and Tech deadpans "Seriously? The key is for the door just in front of the cave we just passed?"

"Looks like that" told Fox and pulls the key out in order to unlock the door. They passed it and looked for a while until they saw a trunk sticking out of a frozen spot.

"I guess we should look over there" told Tech and Fox "Yeah! To oblivious for having nothing"

The three got over and kneeled down, finding a mammoth on the other side of the ice.

"The SharpClaw have imprisoned me in this infernal cave" told the mammoth "if you can bring me Frost Weeds, I'll be strong enough to get myself out. Hurry!"

To underline this, SharpClaw members are rushing out and storms at them. Tech got her pistols out and began to shoot, telling to Fox and Tricky "Try to get these weeds while I buy us time"

"Roger" told Fox and rushes over to a nearby tree with Tricky. Tech keeps shooting while Fox knocks the weed down and tricky moves them over to the mammoth until a loud sound could be heard and the Mammoth crash through the ice, smashing the last SharpClaws and turns to the three

"Aaah., The young prince! Who are these with you?"

"These are my friends Tech and Fox McCloud." Told the prince "My mother sent us to find you."

"Well I am Garunda Te, spellStone GateKeeper of DarkIce Mines." Told the mammoth and Tech tells "We are looking for one"

"It is my duty as a GateKeeper to guard the land from which a SpellStone is forged. General Scales took the SpellStone and discovered that I was a GateKeeper. He gave me an ultimatum. Allow him to take the SpellStone back into the sacred land or he would destroy my tribe. I could not risk the safety of the entire planet so I refused to help. My daughter did not think this way. And so to save the tribe she opened the gateway herself. Scales did not destroy my tribe. He enslaved them instead. My daughter dishonored me. You must search for the SpellStone within DarkIce Mines and return it to the Volcano Force Point Temple. Only then will the SpellStone's power be returned. I will open the gateway"

"Then we better go" told Tech

"According to Peppy, the mines are off planet. We need to fly there but my ship is only suited to fly me with Tricky in the transport shaft"

"So I won't fit in… not to mention Serena. Thought she could know a neat trick" was her reply.

And they rushes back but Serena was already in front of the palace "I have bad news"

"Again bad news?" asks Tech "What is it this time?"

"The SpellStones aren't enough. The six Krazoa Spirits have to be collected." Explains Serena "one of them is already back, and with the help of the queen I was able to find out where four others are… just the last one is a problem"

"Then we should concentrate on what we know. Four SpellStones, four Spirits. Then we look further" told Fox

"Where is the closest one?" asks Tech and Serena told "Moon Mountain Pass. We can reach it from here"

"Good! Then Tricky and I go for the SpellStone and save the tribe, while you look for the Spirits" told Fox.

Nodding Serena told "I got a clue where to find one."

"Lead the way" told Tech

While Fox and Tricky got off planet to get to the mines, Serena went with Tech through a canyon which leads to a small cave. On the other side of the cave, they were greeted by some SharpClaw members who were quickly dealt with but some odd bug blocked the way and demands 60 Scarabs to pass.

Serena pulled a bag out and tossed it over. Tech looks curious "When did you get these?"

"The queen was so nice and provided me with some money" explains the girl and keeps on walking.

Thought… as they passed the door they realized quickly they were now in a maze and went to find their way to the desired destination. It took a while but stopped as they heard some whimpering. They looked for the source and found a little dinosaur on the ground.

Tech kneeled to it and began "Hey there, little fella."

Then they looked up as they heard something and a bunch of larger dinosaurs jumps at them, pinning the girls on the ground. Tech reaches for her guns while Serena prepared a spell but the dinosaurs smashed their feet at their heads, knocking the girls out.

Serena groaned as she slowly woke up again, but… she wasn't lying. She was more standing. Tied to a totem. And Tech was tied on the same totem as well.

The two girls looked around and a dinosaur points at them "These are the stinking beast which took my treasure"

"For taking your treasure, we should know what your treasure was and I never saw you before" told Serena, still groggy. Tech adds "how about you untie us and we clear it like civilized people?"

And one larger with feathers told "I am Chief LightFoot. And we don't like thieves!"

"I don't recall we stole anything from you" told Serena. The Chief explains "You take our treasure and give it to the stinking SharpClaw."

"Tell him Chief. Keel these steeking thieves" told the first one and Serena told "We didn't take anything!"

"Let me show you what we do to thieves." Told the Chief and Serena growls "We don't have the time for this! THUNDAGA!"

Then thunderbolts began to rain down on the tribe, the members scattering to not being hit and the Chief shouts in panic "Stop! Make it stop! And we untie you!"

With a snap of her fingers the rains of electricity stopped and the tribe was more than eager to get the two free.

"This was close" told Tech "Good thing you were here"

"Yeah… but I prefer no repeat of this experience" replied Serena before turning the chief "We know now that you don't take our treasure. Now go away"

"No" told Serena "We are here for the Krazoa Spirit"

"So… you are looking for it, eh? So maybe I help you, eh?" asks the Chief "You see, we keep a secret from the SharpClaw. Under our village is a mighty chamber. Some say it was built by the Krazoa. Do you wanna see for yourself maybe?"

"Sure! We want to see it" told Serena but the Chief laughs "Not so fast! Only if you complete the LightFoot Tests can you enter."

"And these tests are?"

"You have to activate the four Totem Poles within the Village. But you need to be faster than MuscleFoot. Also you need to beat him by pushing him into the pit!"

"Then we are in" told Serena

And all of them are laughing at the idea that two girls are up against MuscleFoot.

The first they did was to beat MuscleFoot. The girls struggled at first as they together tried to push him into the pit, nearly getting in there by themselves but in the last moment they jumped aside and Musclefoot had to fight with his balance to not fall by himself… only for getting a kick into the but by the two girls, making him fall.

While everybody cheered, the Chief wasn't impressed and told "Now to the starting point of the other test! Be faster than Musclefoot in reaching our four totems."

Form the Throne room Serena and Tech runs up at first the bridge before climbing up a three house and jumped over to the first totem, activating it before jumping down and rushes up a pathway before crossing the water by jumping on platforms to reach the second one. Taking another path, they reaches a wall and Serena climbs on Tech's shoulders, getting on the top before helping Tech up as well. For the last one they jumped into the water, and swam as fast as they could over to the tower wit the last totem, climbing it up and just as there were only a few seconds left they turned the totem on.

The two returned to the chief but now impressed he told "Well done. You two have completed the tracking test! Now you are honorary members of tribe."

Then he leads to a large building and with a wave of the hand, a hidden door opens and one the chief was gone, Tech asks "how did you know that the Krazoa Spirit is here?"

"Simple: I guessed it."

"You what?"

"I only could rely on the rumors and the stories I learned while asking around. One of them suggested that somewhere here was one of the secret places for the spirits"

"I cannot believe you" told Tech as they went in and climbs down the ladder inside the building. There was another totem but this time with a muster that doesn't seem fit and a closed door.

Tech examines the Totem and told "From that it looks like, somewhere must be activating a mechanism that moves the parts of the totem… and it looks like a shot from my pistols could stop each part"

"Well... here are two chest towers. Perhaps on top of one of them?" suggested Serena and Tech agrees. The two girls went on one of them and Serena stood on a platform and the parts began to move.

Tech got her gun out and shoots each time a part of the muster fits to the part below it until a snake was visible and the door opens.

The two went through the open door and followed a corridor which leads them on a platform.

The two girls look at each other and slowly stood on it. A light engulfed them and they found themselves in a complete different place. They followed the path. They found another platform in the beginning of a corridor with flamethrowers. Serena stood on the platform and the gate on the other end began to open. Realizing that this switch opens a timed door, they began to dash, avoiding the flaming traps and just passed through… to find the next corridor. This time a filled pool with spikes.

Tech got on top and the gate opens… and the water began to lower. Not wanting to have to deal with all the spikes, they jumped in and swam. But the water was gone faster and they through and had to slit under the closing gate… and they stared at the third corridor: Rolling explosive barrels!

"Whoever designed this place… they took the hell of measure to make sure only crazy ones would try that"

"Agreed" told Serena and them two dashed and jumped to not blow up. They got through the door and… they found a large room with a purple glow in the middle. They slowly precede it and heard a voice "You must stand and face your deepest fears. If you succeed, this Krazoa Spirit is yours to return to Krazoa Palace. However, only one can take this test"

"I take it" told Tech and as soon she told that, Serena was suddenly gone.

"Serena? Serena? Where are you?" asks Tech but suddenly she heard laughter, whispers and voices… she looks around and saw silhouettes of people, pointing and laughing. Her eyes widened as it reminded her of something on the past.

She tried to run, to ignore but these voices and laughter at her were everywhere. Then she saw a larger figure and she gasps "Father?"

"Tech…" told the figure "You should disappear."

"What?" asks Tech and the figure told "You embarrassed me… your presence makes me to a laughing stock. Disappear… forever so I have my peace"

"No… NO!" told Tech "I WON'T EMBARRASS YOU! NO!"

"NOOOOO!" she shouts and gasp, her eyes open and nothing was here… like it never happened. The spirit floats towards and suddenly invades her body. She gasps loudly and found herself back in the LightFoot village. Serena was there as well and asks "How did it run?"

"It… it was… horrible" told Tech "But… where… have you been?"

"In the moment you said you take the test, I was back here" told Serena "Did you get it?"

"Yes… but… I hope… the others aren't such nightmares" told the girl and Serena nods "I better don't ask"

"Yeah… we should go back to… where does we have to go?" asks Tech and Serena replied "Krazoa Palace. For that we need to go to the WarpStone…. Back in ThornTail Hollow"

"Also all the way back" sighs Tech and they began to take on.

As they reach a large beach they saw Fox and Tricky heading the same way.

"Fox! Wait!" told Serena and Fox turns around "Here you are" told Fox "I was wondering where you have been… because I just delivered the second SpellStone and got the second Krazoa Spirit"

"I thought we agreed that we collect them" told Tech and Fox told "I just happen to run into them on the way"

"Then we go together to deliver the two we have" told Fox and the girls nods. Heading back to the Hollow.

Fox wondered on the way "how come you took so long for this one spirit?"

"Some dinosaurs accused us to have stolen something and knocked us out. It seems they did a good job and getting us out of the commission for quite a while" told Serena "if I had known beforehand how long, I would have tortured them far longer"

"Serena! We are supposed to be the good ones!" told Tech and Serena just countered "I still feel mad about this"

"Agree with you…" told Tech "but still"

"I think it is better to not talk about further or I hit somebody" told Serena.

They keep walking until they reach the Hollow and… "Is this… a living statue?" asks Tech and Fox told "Yes! That is the WarpStone"

"Hello Fox! I see you brought company" told the WarpStone "Who are these lovely girls?"

"They are Serena and Tech. They are helping me in the job" explains Fox "They have a Krazoa Spirit right now and we three want to get over to deliver two of them"

"Two at once? Wow you are really going fast" told the WarpStone and offers his hand to step on it

"You said only three of us? What is about Tricky?" asks Serena. The Spell stone rubs his head and told "Sorry… but… I cannot transport Dinosaurs"

"I see" told Serena while walking over "Then send us over"

A nod came from the WarpStone and they were teleported to the front of the Palace.

Serena and Tech looked at the building and Tech told "This… is really impressive".

"But annoying to climb up" told Fox and began to lead the way. IN fact they had to jumps on platforms to reach the top while enemies show up to attack them.

On the top they saw a large crystal, surrounded by two Krazoa Spirits. Serena moves closer and notices a blue furred fox is in there. "Who might this be?"

"As far as I was told, this is Krystal" told Fox "Isn't she a hot girl?"

Serena and Tech looks at him with a bored look and they ask "Where to put the Spirits?"

"Here must be some kind of Face Masks on the walls which looks like the Spirits faces. Just stand in front of them and let things happen"

Tech wasn't looking like she was agreeing to this but did it regardless; finding some the one she was looking for and stood there. They got jerked into the air and the spirit shoots out, floating into the masks before joining its two brothers, and was soon joined by the one from Fox.

And in the next moment they were teleported back to ThornTail Hollow. Thought Fox was seemingly talking to somebody and told "I got news where the King is held. I am off to rescue him. You two get the next Spirits and don't waste so much time this time!"

"Don't tell that to us" told Serena but jumps as Fox tossed something to them. She looks at the Artifact and asks "What is this?"

"This belongs to the SnowHorn Tribe. Do me the favor and bring it back" told Fox and he dashes off with Tricky.

Serena looks at this thing and looks back "Great… now he sees us for his delivery girls"

"Now that we have it, we can bring it back" told Tech. Serena sighs "Good"

And they head to the SnowHorn Wastes and those notices that a lot more mammoths were walking around. They had to look for a while and ask around until they got to silver Mammoth who told as they showed the theme "I don't believe it! This item was stolen from me many years ago. I believe it was around the same time that a strange floating dinosaur visited the Wastes. In return I give you two the chance to prove yourself"

Then he stomps on the ground and small platform rose under their feet. "The call of the SnowHorn will begin your challenge"

"Why should we do your challenge?" asks Serena and the Mammoth told "IF you pass it, you will have access to the Krazoa Shrine"

"In this case we are in" told Tech "What we have to do?"

"Blow the horn and you have to reach as quick as possible the next platform to blow the horn again." Explains the furred animal. Tech nods and stood on the platform, blowing the horn.

The first platform was behind an ice wall that happened also to be behind the mammoth. Serena blasted it open with a fire spell and they dashed to reach the platform and the next was deeper, requiring them to fell a tree to make a makeshift bridge. Once they passed it, they got for the third one… which was by a passage way they got already. In fact all others lead all the way to the place where they saved the Gatekeeper and even more the path down. They just to the last one and blow it as it was almost too late.

"Sometimes I have the feeling we are in a Video game" told Serena "Because all we have to do feels like quest in one"

"I can see your point" told Tech as they moved to reach the new opened gate to the Krazoa Shrine. Once they were in there, they found themselves in the building structure they encountered before. Thought they had to climb a latter first this time. As they got on top of it, they got a few flying enemies to shoot down. After a narrow twisted bridge they got to a wall and Serena used Mega Flare to burst it open. Followed by a small swimming tour and a wind tunnel, they moved down another path, this time with three flamethrowers blocking their way. But since it was easy to dodge and the wall behind it were blasted by Serena again, Tech mused "I guess this obstacle course wasn't made with the conquerors able to blast walls on their own"

"I agree with you" told Serena and moves to the spirit. "Match the items with the levels. If you succeed, I will become yours to return to the Krazoa Palace."

Serena looked around and notices six platforms and six items scattered around. And by the platforms were pictures of different locations of the planet. The two she could quickly solve were a meteorite going to a place platform and a wooden Square to the LightFoot Village picture since she had seen the thing before.

Tech was able to identify a Flute belonging to a picture that shows the Fortress of the CloudRunner tribe, dinosaurs able to fly like the name suggests. Followed by a seed as her database told this kind of seed only appears in a place named Moon Mountain Pass. The only two objects left were a Dinosaur Horn and a tooth. Serena and Tech picked them up and since here was only a fifty-fifty chance, Serena took the horn to the picture of the DarkIce Mines while Tech brought it to the, for her, unknown place.

The Spirit deemed them worthy and flew directly into Serena and the next thing they knew was that they were back in SnowHorn Wastes again

"I say, here is NO way that Fox could complain about this one"

"Agree" told Serena and they quickly head back for the WarpStone. Serena went alone this time to deliver the Spirit as Tech notices something going on in the ThornTail Hollow.

She took a look around and saw that several flying creatures attacking the ThornTail Tribe. Tech quickly pulled her guns out and began to shoot at the enemies to dispatch them as quickly as possible.

After what seems to be an eternity, which got also the problem that more and more are coming, thunderbolts began to rain down and took the remaining ones down.

Serena walked up to her and asks "Can't I leave you for a few minutes without you getting in trouble?"

"Seems not" told Tech "Any clue where the next Spirits are?"

"Well some guy calling himself the Krazoa God told that the last one we can gain is in the Walled City… and Fox is already there."

"Wait… here are six Spirits so where is the last one?"

"Hidden away right now. I say we go and look if we might get a clue where he could help out" told Serena and Tech agreed on that.

They explored the fields for a moment, as they were approached by one of the inhabitants "Are you helping Fox McCloud in his task?"

"Yes we are?"

"Then… I need your help. Something happened… something that I am ashamed to admit." Told the Dino and Serena asks with crossed arms "And what happened?"

"I too attempted to save our planet, but… I failed." He answered "I led a group of dinosaurs against General Scales. He learned of our plan before we could act and launched a full-scale offensive against us. We never stood a chance. He imprisoned three of my closest friends on Dragon Rock and it is also where he has taken the SpellStone."

"How did you survive that?" asks Tech and the Dino told "I… I was unable to move at all. They thought I was dead and left me behind. Once I could walk again, I went back here… and was ashamed"

"We will go to and save your friends" told Tech

"Thanks… and please hurry"

As Tech and Serena left the Dino, wondered Serena "And how should we arrive Dragon Rock?"

"I am here with a Gummi Ship. We should be able to use it to reach Dragon Rock." Explains Tech and told "Z! Call the Gummi Ship and teleport us up! We need to go to Dragon Rock! Load all data available"

"Affinitive" replied Z and only a few matters later, they found themselves on board of Techs Gummi Ship and Z began to explain "Data Downloaded! According to gathered information, Dragon Rock became a Wasteland after General Scales unleashed the force of Dinosaur Planet. While no confirmation available, it is rumored that mutations spread across this place and that Scales is working on turning Dinosaurs into Killing Machines."

"Better we hurry up! Getting a SpellStone and three Dinos is hard enough… but dealing with Killing Machines? Not as long we can avoid that"

"I agree" told Tech and set course to Dragon Rock. It didn't take very long to reach it and then teleported down. Serena looked around and told "I expected a lot but this is worse than I thought"

"Terrible" told Tech and Z states "Detect protected Sentries! Move with care!"

"So this is a sneak mission?" asks Serena "Should have brought my cloak of incivility"!

"You have such a thing?" asks Tech but Serena shook her head "no… only somebody who bought one from a magical world"

And they began to move through this wasteland to a building and climbs up a ladder which was protected by flame throwers. They used the pauses between the flames reactions and slowly got an open shaft which they used to climb in and found a mechanism. Tech went on it and fiddled with it, unlocking it and Serena asks "Should we look at what it did?"

"Yeah" said Tech and they went out, and they saw that one gate lowered in the near… with a Triceratops behind it.

"Guess this is one of the missing Dinosaurs" told Serena and they went over to him

"Thank you for saving me!" told the dinosaur and Tech told "After what your friend asked us, it was more that natural to come and three you and the other two… just where are they?"

"We could free the HighTop together" told the dino "however he will be an easy target for the patrolling robots. With their shields they are unstoppable. However, each has a shield generator hidden somewhere nearby. If we can destroy these the robots will be defenseless. So get on my back and let's look and destroy these shield generators"

Tech was fast to climb on the back and pulled her guns out, combination them to a rifle "I am ready!"

"I wait here for you" told Serena and the two stormed off. The principle was easy. The two look for a hidden generator. If they find one, the dino smashes it. Tech shoots down the robot afterwards. It took a while but they eventually managed to take down all of them.

But as they returned, they couldn't find Serena at all. But then they heard rumbling and they saw the HighTop walking out and the high tower began shooting at him but energy balls shoot from the back, destroying the projectiles.

"I don't believe it! She saved him without asking me" told Tech and runs up to the dino. She got to his tail and climbed up to him and once she got on the back she began to shoot the drones as well and asks "Serena! Why did you go without me?"

"Because I knew you would manage your part and catch up" told Serena "I just wanted to save time"

"Good point" told Tech and keeps shooting the ever increasing numbers of drones "How many more are coming?"

"Good question!" told Serena but then the Dino stops on front of a door with a high lock and the Dino told "This is what I was looking for!"

And once he opened the door "The rest is up to you girls"

"Thanks for the help" told Serena and began to dash down the new path. And with easy they got the next building and Serena told "Looks like we have a bird cage to crack"

And Serena smirks, throws a fireball and cut the line of the cage, making it fall which breaks it open and the flying dinosaur steps out. "Thanks for helping me out!" told the dino "And… do you happen to be related with crystal? You look like her"

"No Just happened to be this way" told Serena "So her name is Krystal?"

"Didn't she tell you her name?"

"Is hard when being imprisoned by a crystal" told Serena and the bird sighs "Must have happened as I helped her to get on General Scales Galleon."

"And you got captured in the aftermath" mused Tech "Care to help us to get the SpellStone?"

"Sure! Need to stretch my wings anyway. But…I can only carry one of you"

"Take Serena first" told Tech "She has bigger arsenal of attack spells then me with my guns, she can secure the place"

"Good! The SpellStone is hidden below the great tower. We have to destroy the four spires that protect it. But I need to be protected from their fire"

"Got that" told Serena "But then Tech better gives we ground protection with the help of your friends"

"Sorry but I don't know how the other two could protect me when they cannot fly" told the bird and Serena told "By running to keep Tech close enough"

"Oh! Now I see!" told the bird and they waited a few minutes to give Tech Time to get the first dino they saved.

Then they fly up and went back to get to the first spire. Serena made a look down and saw that Tech, on the back of the Triceratops, was following them and already shoot at incoming projectiles.

Nodding she took aim as well and shoot ice spears as they could be generated around them for a higher fire rate.

As they got close to the first one, Serena made short process by firing a Mega Flare that blew the entire thing up. They proceed with the same with the other three ones and once the last one was destroyed, the dino brought Serena on the top of the tower but warned her "Scales has a guard for the SpellStone! A terrible creature. Be careful"

"I will!" told Serena "Bring Tech here as well and tell her I get the attention of the creature… her job is to give a surprise attack and depending how well it works we finish it off"

"Understood!" told the bird and took off again while Serena jumps down the tower. She lands on a platform and looks around… and she spots something hanging from the ceiling. It let go, spread the wings and looks at her.

This creature was very similar to most common portrayals of Dragon. It wears a triple clawed gauntlet weapon and has horned antlers atop the head, likely to increase its intimidating appearance. Serena guessed this creature was made through mutations... In addition, the fact that several of the body parts are mechanical in nature also implies that it is a cyborg.

"I think Tech would have been the better choice" told Serena and began to shoot the dragon but it was surprisingly fast and only scratches it with her ice spells. The fire spells were avoided with ease as well and electricity… it has some affect but not that well as she hoped since she had to rely on weak but fast castable spells to even hit him.

Also she had to deflect his owns energy attacks on her moving platform.

Then the dragon was about to attack her head on, as it roared due being hit by a large amount of electricity. Tech passed the beast on the back of the dinosaur and Serena grinned as she prepared a Mega Flare and shoot it at the enemy. Upon impact, it roared and the SpellStone flew from his body. Tech flew in and catches it while the dragon falls into the lava below them. Slowly disappearing in the molten rock.

"See you in hell" told Serena

"Let me bring you out of here" told the dino and brought Tech away before flying back and picks Serena and the SpellStone up.

"Now you should bring the SpellStone back to the Ocean Force Point and we can get home" explains the bird

"We will!" told Tech and order Z to bring them back to the Gummi Ship. After taking course to the Planet, they were greeted by Fox in Horntail Hollow

"I heard you were getting this last stone! Not bad!" told Fox "Let me take it. I know where the Force Point temple is… in the meanwhile you can look for this last Krazoa Spirit."

"Good! Perhaps we find at the temple a clue where to look" told Serena while handing the stone over to fox.

"I'll join you later" told Fox

Later at the Palace they began to search the place until they happened to be on the top of the palace and Tech notices "Hey… this small temple… this wasn't here before"

"I agree… let's check it out." Told Serena and went in. They found soon themselves in a room which was like all other Krazoa Shrines

"I take us are correct here" told Serena and they move to the middle of the room but…

"Where is the Spirit?"

"Watch out!" shouts Tech and pushes Serena away while jumping aside… just moments before a bigger dinosaur lands on the point they stood before, catching a sword after landing.

The green Dinosaur where an armor and a helmet with two anglers and spikes on the shoulder parts. The left hand were replaced with two metal claws

"General Scales I presume?" asks Tech and the Dinosaur told "I was expecting Fox McCloud showing up and not two little girls! But once I am done with you, Fox will be next!"

"In your dreams" told Serena as she prepared to fight, her hands glowing with ready to use magic.

But just as they were about to jump against each other a voice called "Stop! Scales! You are no longer any use to me!"

"Who are you?" demands Scales and the disembodiment voice told "I am the one you brought to Krazoa Palace. The EarthWalker could see me but you could not!"

"I… don't understand?" said Scales and the voice told "No. I didn't think you would. Your desire for power overwhelmed you. And blinded you to the truth inside. Now give them what they were looking for. Give them the final Krazoa Spirit!"

"You regret this" told Scales and suddenly the Spirit left his body and flew into Tech.

"So the spirit was in you all the time?" mused Serena "How convenient"

"While I was ordered to give it to you! Here was never a word to let you go!" told Scales and raises his sword.

Only to be hit by Serena with ice spells, freezing everything but the head in a thick block of ice

"I thought you would pull something like that… so I prepared my strongest ice move" told Serena "We are out now… we got what we want and a planet is a bit more important than you"

And the two left. Back in the palace they head to release the spirit and once the final one joined its brothers, Fox arrived "You got the last one?"

"Yes! Scales had it" told Serena but suddenly the Spirits invaded Krystal's body before shooting towards the large Krazoa Statue

"What the?" asks Tech and the crystal began to crack. Fox was quick by his feet and jumping towards the crystal, just as it began to break and manages to catch Krystal in the air before landing on the other side.

The two looked at their eyes for a moment before Serena told "Guys… we have trouble"

"What?" asks Fox and they saw that the head of the statue were floating and the voice told "I am reborn! The mighty Krazoa god!"

And a loud laugher was heard before the voice also told "Kneel all those that stand before me!" and laughs more

"We will never kneel to you!" told Krystal and grabbed the staff from Fox "my staff! You're back!" and starts to shoot at the head without visible effect.

Fox on the other hand began to leave, jumps and flew away with his fighter

Serena grabbed Krystal's staff to her protest and told "I think we can give it a good boost in firepower for one big shot. Tech! Can we mount it in front of the Gummi Ship?"

"Of course but… why?"

"Get the ship down! Krystal! Do you know where any of the Force Point Temples is?"

"Sure!" told the blue fox and Serena said "Lead me there! Tech! ThornTail Hollow"

"Roger!"

Krystal and Serena went as fast as possible to the Volcano Force Point Temple since it was closer. Once they were at its heart with the two SpellStones, Serena holds her hand out and told "Just like I thought… due the stones, the minority of the energy is directed here and released in a controlled way"

"And how it will help us?" asks Krystal and Serena explains „Using this energy, we can make your staff to be a release point for energy… energy gathered by holding back the force in this temple. I already linked the Staff for a one time shot with all magical strength I have, while remaining here, I gather as much as I can. Your job will be to go with Tech and release this energy at the right moment. You got like I said only one shot. After this the link breaks and I won't be able to renew them until you get back here with the staff"

"So this is the final shot? Then let's do it" told Krystal and rushes out while Serena turns around and began to mumble a spell that allows her to gather the raw magic energy of this planet… but she really hopes that the shot wouldn't be taking too long… or else she would face the problem that the strength overwhelms her, with the risk of destroying her and everything around her.

Krystal got back to ThornTail Hollow and found Tech working on the Gummi Ship. She seems to have prepared the mounting of Krystal's staff. She got close and Tech asks "Where is Serena?"

"She is gathering energy. Energy that gets transferred once we shoot"

"Guess one of a kind thing" told Tech "I got a massage from Fox: It seems Andross is playing god"

"I knew it was him. That's why he properly captured me to prevent me working against him." Explains Krystal and Tech nods in understanding "Then let's get in and take off!"

The two entered the ship and flew off. In space they saw that Fox was fighting at the "Krazoa" version of Andross but it didn't seem to work very much

"Tech here! We are prepared with a special weapon. What's your status?"

"Status?" asks Fox "Got help of my friend Falco, but we can only damage him, if he make him suck up a bomb. But since I already force fed two of them and hit his proud a lot, he refuses to make this move again. Instead he shoots with drones and asteroids"

"Do you think the shot could force him to blow up?" asks Tech and Krystal thought for a bit "The Krazoa made everything so the planet wouldn't fall apart. But they never had to deal with a weaponized form of the planet's energy… so… theoretical yes"

"Fox! Once he breaths again, stay clear!" told Tech and Fox told "Roger!

"Oh! You really think you could be me?" asks Andross "I will destroy you all and then I will destroy Lylat system! And all the universe on top of it!"

And then he op3ens his mouth and meteoroids shoot out. Tech took a good aim and pressed the fire bottom.

Serena in the meanwhile was groaning loudly. She didn't expect that so much energy would be collected in such a short time. If there wasn't a release soon she had to either break the spell up or risk turning into a magical nuclear bomb. But suddenly she felt the pressure lowering… the power leaving her.

At this Serena knew the shoot was made and the power gets released.

Gasping she got on her knees and watches the concentrated ball of energy shooting into the sky.

Back in space, everybody could see how an energy ball shoot at the gummi ship, surged through the vehicle before gathering at the tip of Krystal's spear and shoot directly at Andros, into his mouth.

He coughs and told "What have you been thinking doing that? I am a Go-AAAAAAHHHHH!" he shout as the energy he got force fed with, turned to be too much for the Krazoa construction and Andross had only time to shout one more time before exploding into a large ball. The Krazoa Spirits released they began to fly to their planet, starting to put the floating pieces back together.

"Mission accomplished" told Tech and flew back to the Planet

Krystal turns to Tech "Thanks for the help"

"Not a problem… but we have to see Serena" told Tech

Serena was climbing her way out of the temple at this moment. While not hurt, it was a huge strain on her body to gather and maintain such wild magic. One thing for sure for her: Not again! Not even if the universe was at the stake.

"Serena!" called Tech as she found the girl and helped her up.

"Did it work"? Asks Serena and Tech told "Blew the bad guy up. Planets getting back to shape… and I bring you to my dad to send you back"

"That will be appreciated… need to kill Cid. Then revive him a to kill him again"

"I just hope this won't impact too much on history" sweat drops Tech while helping her to the Ship… for taking off and leaving Lylat System, and the Dinosaur Planet…

* * *

 **A story requested by my friend Crimson-Flazey  
**

 **For those who don't understand why this is a Kingomd Hearts/StarFox Crossover: Tech and Serena are both Kingdom Hearts OCs. Tech belongs to Crimson-Flazey, while Serena is my Character.**


End file.
